Brett Favre
Born in a log cabin in Gulfport, Mississippi. Brett Lorenzo Favre was brought into the world destined to be legend. Number 4 is of French and Choctaw ancestry; one of his paternal grandparents was a Native American affiliated with the Choctaw.He was the second of four children and attended Hancock North Central High School where he played baseball and football. Favre started for the Hancock North Central baseball team as an eighth–grader and earned five varsity letters. He played quarterback, lineman, strong safety, placekicker and punter in a primarily option, run-oriented offense coached by his father, Irvin Favre. Irvin said he knew his son had a great arm but also knew that the school was blessed with good running backs. As a result, in the three years Brett was on the team, his father ran a run-oriented offense called the wishbone. Favre rarely threw more than five passes in a game. After high school, Southern Mississippi offered Favre a scholarship (the only one he received and best investment Sothern Miss ever made). Southern Miss wanted him to play defensive back but Favre wanted to play quarterback instead. Favre began his freshman year as the seventh–string quarterback and took over the starting position in the second half of the third game of the year against Tulane on September 19, 1987. Favre, despite suffering a hangover from the night before and vomiting during warm-ups, led the Golden Eagles to a come-from-behind victory with two touchdown passes. In his junior season, Favre led the Golden Eagles to an upset of Florida State (then ranked sixth in the nation) on September 2, 1989. Favre capped a six-and-a-half-minute drive with the game–winning touchdown pass with 23 seconds remaining. On July 14, 1990 (13 days after I was born) before the start of Favre's senior year of college, he was involved in a near-fatal car accident. When going around a bend a few tenths of a mile from his parents' house, Favre lost control of his car, which flipped three times and came to rest against a tree. It was only after one of his brothers smashed a car window with a golf club that Favre could be evacuated to the hospital. In the ambulance, his mother was sitting with him. "All I kept asking her was 'Will I be able to play football again?'" Favre recalled later. Doctors would later remove 30 inches (760 mm) of Favre's small intestine. Six weeks after this incident, on September 8, Favre led Southern Miss to a comeback victory over Alabama. Alabama coach Gene Stallings said, "You can call it a miracle or a legend or whatever you want to. I just know that on that day, Brett Favre was larger than life." Favre earned a teaching degree with an emphasis in special education from the University of Southern Mississippi. So not only is he the "Brett Favre" of football, he is also the "Brett Favre" of teaching kids. After college Favre was drafted by the Atlanta Falcons in the second round, 33rd overall in the 1991 NFL Draft. The coach said he would rather be in a plane creash than start Favre. This mistake led to the trading of Favre to the Green Bay Packers. Brett Favre was the starting quarterback for the Green Bay Packers from 1992 to 2007 and through ups and downs his legend grew. Favre is the only three–time AP MVP (1995–97) in NFL history and led the Packers to seven division championships (1995, 1996, 1997, 2002, 2003, 2004, and 2007), four NFC Championship Games (1995, 1996, 1997, and 2007), two NFC Championships (1996 and 1997), and one Super Bowl championship (XXXI). His NFL records include: most career touchdown passes (457), most career passing yards (63,266), most career pass completions (5,538), most career pass attempts (8,993), most career interceptions thrown (300), most consecutive starts among NFL quarterbacks (263; 285 total starts including playoffs), and most career victories as a starting quarterback (164).